


The Audition

by Luces



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luces/pseuds/Luces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In second person POV, a nameless female answers an ad looking for a new sub. But this Dom needs to take her for a test drive first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Audition

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a good friend on tumblr after she requested that I wrote her a story. I hope you like it.

The sign on the door said as follows: Enter. Disrobe. Stand with your feet shoulder-width apart, your hands behind your back, and your head down. You followed the instructions and now you were standing in front of a sleek black leather chair and feeling uneasy. How long was he going to make you wait? You had responded to his ad and you were certain that this was the right address...right? It had to be! Just as you thought you'd go crazy, you hear the door creak open.

You glance at the door out of the corner of your eye. In steps a very tall brunette man with a full, yet well-maintained, beard. His suit is tailored to perfection. Black coat and pants with a clean white dress shirt and a navy colored tie. He closes the door behind him.The only sound in the otherwise silent room is the soft click of the latch. His eyes look up and he notices you looking at him. His face contorts slightly in displeasure.

Fuck. Mistake number one.

He clears his throat as he crosses the room. Not because he has something caught in his throat, but just to remind you of where you are and what predicament you are in. He sits down in the leather chair and faces you. He takes a moment to drink you in. His eyes slowly wander from your face, over your breasts, across your stomach, and down your legs before they reverse direction back to your eyes. You open up your mouth to speak, but change your mind when you see his eyes narrow ever-so-slightly.

He loosens his tie. You find yourself mesmerized by the way his hand flexes and moves while gripping the silky cloth. For a brief moment, you imagine his hand like that around your throat and you choke back a moan. You know you're already starting to get wet, but you hope that he won't be able to tell. You have a feeling that he wouldn't appreciate you getting wet from something other than his words or his hands directly on your body. You take in a deep breath and nervously release it.

Finally, once his tie has been removed, he stands up. Slowly, of course. Watching your every move. It takes all of your focus to keep your eyes to the floor. You want to stare at this handsome male specimen for hours, but you know that is not what you're really here for. He slowly paces around you several times. Your breathing has become heavier. Why do you feel such pressure and anxiety in his presence?

He suddenly stops behind you and wraps the tie around your wrists, securing it tightly. You wiggle your wrists slightly to test the binding and sure enough, your arms aren't going anywhere.

He slowly moves around to the front of you and grabs your chin between his index finger and his thumb, angling your face up so that you could see him. You still feel a bit timid, but this was the first time that he was allowing you to stare into his eyes and get a good look at his face. He was far more attractive than you had thought, and your pussy certainly agreed.

He snaps his fingers near your ear. You flinch, not having expected it to be so loud. The look on his face tells you everything you need to know about what the snap meant. You slowly lower yourself to your knees and sit back on your heels. You stare off in a trance as you watch him unhook his belt and slide it out from the loops. He places it back on the chair he had been in, and you get a sinking feeling that you haven't quite seen the last of it yet.

You watch as he undoes the button of his pants and unzips his fly. You hold your breath and he pulls out his cock. It is honestly the largest you'd ever seen, no exaggeration required. It looks heavy, too, as he holds it out in his palm for you to see.

He takes a step toward you and holds his cock under your nose. You inhale deeply and you can smell that he is freshly showered, but that familiar scent of male musk still makes its way through. You lick your lips with your tongue, eager to finally get a taste.

He rubs the head of his cock along your right cheek, closely gauging your reaction. You close your eyes and focus on how it feels against your skin. You can feel just a hint of moisture on your skin. Precum, you assume. You doubt he'd admit it out loud, but he's clearly been looking forward to this as well.

He drags the tip across to your mouth. "Open." His first word ever uttered to you. His thick British accent makes the command sound so much more powerful. You part your lips for him obediently.

He slips the soft head of his cock between your lips and pauses for a moment. You panic in that moment, not quite sure if he wants you to suck on it or hold your stance. You relax a bit when pushes deeper into your mouth, his large hand stroking your hair and settling on the back of your head. He grips your head firmly as he continues to slide each inch of his cock into your warm wet mouth. You feel the tip touch the back of your throat and you gag, but he holds you in place, making you take it.

He holds your head in place for what feels like forever. You struggle to keep your breathing steady, trying to keep your gag reflex in check. Tears begin to well up in your eyes and you look up at him, pleadingly. He looks down at you without pity. This is what you signed up for. This is what you wanted, right? You thought you had what it took, so now you had to prove it.

Finally, he removes his dick from your mouth and allows you to breath. You swallow huge gulps of air and calm yourself down.

"Good. It fits."

He is certainly a man of few words, but you like that. You've never really been a fan of mouthy Doms. You like them to be succinct and cut to the chase.

Once you're able to blink the tears out of your eyes, you see that he has fetched the belt that he had left on the chair. You bite your lip in anticipation for what sort of things he could do with the leather strap.

He walks around behind you and places his foot on the back of your neck, pushing your face to the floor. His foot firmly stays on your upper back. Your face is pushed against the hard wooden floor. Thankfully it was clean, so you didn't mind at all. You heard him pull on the belt, the leather stretching slightly. You feel your skin begin to tingle, waiting for the first hit that you know is coming.

You hear the belt cut through the air right before it cracks against your ass. You flinch at the sharp sting across your skin and you clench your jaw, holding back a whimper. He grunts, unimpressed. He cracks the belt against your ass again, but this time on the other cheek and harder. As hard as you try to fight it, a faint noise manages to escape from your throat. He grunts in amusement. He will be about to crack you. He will be able to break you, but pick you up and build you again, mold you into a sub that meets his needs. Yours too. He whips the belt against your ass several more times. Thwack! Thwack! Each time stings and you whimper loud. Each times hurts, but it feels so good.

Your whimpers are loud and barely controllable, but you refuse to beg him to stop. He doesn't let up on the belt until he can hear you begin to sob. He drops the belt and rubs your red and swollen ass with his hands. He makes a quiet noise indicating that he's impressed when he realizes that a lot of the red is blood from where your skin broke. He leans over and laps at the cut, tasting your blood and helping clean you a little. If he decides to keep you, he'll need to take care of you, too.

He gives your raw bottom a strong pat and reaches over to pick up the belt again. He grabs you by the hair with one hand and helps pull your back upright. You see him lower the leather strap in front of your face and you feel it wrap around your throat. He slips the belt through the buckle and tightens it like a make-shift collar. If he decides to keep you, he'll bother getting you a real one, but for now, this will do.

He stands up and you hear him drop his pants, kicking them to the side. He presses a hand on your back to lower you into position. He kneels behind you and you feel the head of his cock rub against your swollen wet pussy.

"Yes. You like this, don't you?"

He slowly slides his thick cock inside of you, your whimpers and gasps being enough verbal confirmation for him. Once he's buried inside of you, he grabs the excess leather hanging around your neck and tugs on it, causing your head to snap up It's tight around your throat, making it hard for you to breathe. He thrusts slowly at first, just to let himself see how you feel. He tugs sharply on the belt and begins to move faster, fucking you at moderate pace. He moves one hand between your legs, rubbing your throbbing clit roughly with two fingers. You feel your orgasm approaching and your body tenses. He can tell what's happening, so he tugs on the belt again and slaps your pussy.

"You're only allowed to come when I say you can come. Understood?"

You nod and focus on holding back your orgasm. You focus on your breathing. In and out. In and out. By thinking about that, you don't think as much about the waves of pleasure you feel as his thrusts become harder and deeper. Eventually he decides that you have taken enough training on orgasm control for today.

"You may come now," he says quietly as he pinches your clit and yanks back on the belt.

You hold your breath and let yourself go, your entire body tensing and convulsing as you loudly cry out. Everything you'd held back comes forth. He quickly comes after you. There is little fanfare when he does. He grunts once loudly and you feel his hot cum spill into you.

He pulls out of you and goes to clean himself up. You can feel some of his cum dripping down your leg. When he returns, he unfastens the belt from your neck and unbinds your arms. He helps you up to your feet and points to the bathroom.

"You can clean yourself in there."

You grab your clothes and turn to go into the bathroom, but you feel his hand on your shoulder.

"You've done well today. I would like to keep you as my sub, if you agree."

You nod your head and try to hide your smile.

"Good, I'm glad. Meet me here at 3pm tomorrow afternoon, and don't be late."

He strokes your face and then gives it a light slap before he turns and leaves the room.


End file.
